


Imperial subjugation

by KamiBlue



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiBlue/pseuds/KamiBlue
Summary: You finally reunite with Edelgard after 5 years. But your on opposing sides and something feels not quite right about her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Imperial subjugation

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I wrote at 12 at night. I'll continue it a bit but please enjoy. Ps I gave the reader a random name that I thought was cool.(your welcome.) I'll update this is a bit so don't worry

I miss the good old days. The days when I could laze about taking in the sun while reading a good book. Going to classes taught by the professor and talking with my old friends brought me such happyness. But now that's in the past. Fodlan has changed for the better...or maybe for the worst because of this war. I was part of an army that was comprised of both the Faerghus and Leicester alliance lead by Claude and Dimitri. The two settled their differences and banded together to combat Edelgard's supposed tyranny. Unfortunatly the empire proved to strong for us. 

As we began our march on the Adrestian empire we got ambushed. Many of my friends either perished or had gotten captured. Dimitri, Claude, and the professor had to escape. It pained me to see my friends leave. But I knew that their safety could give us a chance to win. I almost had gotten captured but thanks to my quick thinking I was able to snag a horse and ride away. To be honest I don't even know where I'm even going. I just want everything to back to normal. 

"Edelgard....." I thought hard about my old friend. I admired everything about her. She was my one friend who I genuinly could ease around. Even though I was a mere commoner she never let that get in the way of our friendship. Our friendship was criticized by others but El never let that bother her. She always ignored such things. Always moving forward no matter what. "I really did love you El. If only I wasn't part of the Golden deer back then." Leaving El's side back then pained me but I had my professor to cheer me up. Byleth was always supporting me. Not matter how down in the dumps I felt she would cheer me up. She was truly a marvel. "Damn it! I shouldn't be thinking about both of them like that!" Shaking the thoughts off my mind I pressed forward. 

I rode for hours, occasionally stopping by a village to rest up. It was getting dark. I was exhuasted and sleep deprived. Eventually I noticed a guard post in the distance. My heart raced. Hopefully it was an ally post. I rode closer and closer until I finally realized where I was going. I wasn't heading to an ally post. I was heading straight towards the enemy. Quickly I halted my horse's movement and tried to turn away but an arrow to her knee halted that. My horse collapsed knocking me off. By the time I could gather my thoughts I was completely surrounded by soldiers. "Are they wearing the insignia!?" A guard pointed their spear at me, signaling me to get up. The insignia I wore was a combination of the golden deer and blue lion symbols. It was green with a lion that had horns protruding from it's skull. I should've taken it off when I fled. I really fucked up this time didn't I? "Should we kill em?'" One guard asked as he moved his weapon towards my face. "No we should interogate him. He might be a messenger for all we know." The guard holding the sword sighed and dropped it in annoyance. As though he was expecting to get his daily kill in. One soldier made a motion with their hands. "Restrain him and bring him to the empress. Surely she and Hubert can extract what they need!" 

Edelgard and Hubert were here? On one hand meeting El again sounded amazing but on the other... Just thinking about the aweful things Hubert could do to me sent chills up my spine. The walk to the post was awkward. Soldiers gave me nasty looks and whispered. Fortunately I had to endure that for a mere moment. The soldiers led me to a tent. The soldier in front of me led me in and bowed. "Your majesty we have captured a soldier from the enemy alliance." Edelgard and Hubert seemed to be discussing something before they turned to us. Hubert sneered at the soldier. "Why are you bothering lady Edelgard with such a lowely issue! Could you have not taken them to someone else and-" Edelgard raised her hand. "It's fine Hubert. We'll deal with this one." The soldier bowed once more and walked out of the tent. I lowered my head which caused my black hair to cover my eyes. Edelgard and Hubert walked towards me. Hubert eyed me up and down as Edelgard tried to see if she knew me. "I'm sure you've come a long way please, take a seat." El pointed at a nearby chair which I gladly sat on. The Empress sat on her chair and stared at me. "Hmm something about you seems very...familiar." I chuckled. "Say its been half a decade since we last spoke and you haven't even offered me a singoe cup of your amazing tea." That remark was enough to make Edelgard gasp. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "S-syngrid!?" I laughed trying to move the hair from my face "Yes in the flesh." The look on El's face was priceless. She looked as though she was on the verge of tears. Meanwhile Hubert simply rolled his eyes.

Edelgard got up off her chair and ran straight to me. She place one hand on my cheek while the other moved my hair away to get a better look at my eyes. "I-its really you isn't it!" She kept touching my face as though I were a ghost. After finally processing that this was all real she hugged me tightly. "Oh how I missed you my lov- er friend!" She released me. "It's been so long and you looked so old!" All the contact El was giving me caused me to blush. Such a moment felt as though it could last forever. This lasted for a while until it was interuppted by Hubert who pushed me away from the Empress. "Lady Edelgard I know that this is an emotional reunion for you but remember he still is an enem-" The empress' face turned to that of a dolls.. Her eyes showed no emotion. She grabbed onto her vassal's arm tightly causing him to jump a bit and looked at him dead in the eyes. "Let go of him..." "But your highnes-" Her grip tightened. "I said let go Hubert." The aggression coming from Edelgard caused him to pull back and let go of me. Anyone could tell that the Empress' sudden change in mood really shook up Hubert. "I see lady edelgard. I think I'll take my leave." "Good." Hubert bowed and took his leave 

After talking about the old times Edelgard brought up the elephant in the room. "So tell me Syngrid. How did you end up on the opposing side?" Edelgard looked away from me, staring at the ground. Her tone sounded dead serious. A nervous sensation went up my spine. "I-i er it was merely circumstance. Everything happened so quickly that I couldn't process it fast enough. After the monastery fell I left home only to find that my family...." I gripped at my heart. "My family had been killed by bandits." El's face changed to a sad one. "I-i'm sorry I didn't know." "No it's fine. I'd rather just finish my story." The empress let me continue. "I discovered that they had been slaughtered by bandits. For what reason? I don't know. Grief overtook me and I fell into a deep depression. I could barely eat nor sleep. Living alone in a once vibrant home hurt more than one could know. Eventually I heard that there was an alliance of sorts and decided to join merely as a way to fill the void in my life. I might as well do something rather than lie around and die." Tears flooded my eyes. "I only I knew who I was fighting against I wouldn't have raised my sword. I'm so sorry I betrayed you my friend." My apology only made her furious. She got on her knees and looked me in the eyes. "Do not say such a thing! You didn't betray me at all. Look where it got you! You're still alive and not only that." She put her hand on my cheek. "You're here with me." Yes. She was right. As long as I'm near here I don't have to fear. El embraced me with a hug causing me to weep in her arms. I hope that this war comes to an end. 

Edelgard's POV 

I held my love in my arms. His tears were a testament to how much pain he had endured. 5 years of hardships broke down and built this man. But now all that that doesn't matter. I'll personally make sure that his future will be a happy and bright one with me by his side...No matter who gets in our way. And if someone dares. Edelgard looks towards Aymr. I'll make sure they'll be silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they are any spelling errors. I wrote this at night and I'm hella tired. If you enjoyed it let me know. Anyway peace out


End file.
